Sora and the Strange Organization
by Kamon772
Summary: What started out as ordinary day for Sora and his friends turns into something much more after an invitation to Disney Castle reveals a resurrected enemy and the mysterious group that brought them back to life.


This is based off an idea I got for Anime Addventure Website

Chapter 01

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had started out as normal day no different then any other as Sora, Riku and Kairi were just hanging out on their island hangout like they normally did before all that mess with keyblades, heartless, and Nobodies started. Things changed however when the received a letter from King Mickey invited them his world to speak with them about something. The three accepted the invite and used the same way Pluto got here as their way of travel to King Mickey's World.

However upon arriving at the King's world they noticed a large beam of light zooming here for the castle which happened to be smoking and they could hear the sound of battle from all their location.

"Kairi…" Sora started to say but was stopped but Kairi.

"I told you before that three of us are going to do things together and that you two are not leaving me behind again" Kairi told him as reveal to the two of them that she still had the keyblade that Riku had given her at the World That Never Was.

Sora was about to ask just how did she make that keyblade appeared on her own and did that mean that she was a keyblade master as well like him and Riku

"We do not have time for this we need to see what going on and if the King and the other are alright" Riku told them as they agreed and three went off to search from their friends that seem to be engaged in massive battle at the moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the trio had arrived at Mickey's castle they found the place to be over run by a number of heartless and nobodies causing chaos everywhere they looked.

"Was this place suppose to be protected from attacks from the heartless and nobodies because of the Cornerstone of Light" Kairi asked as she had been told all about the adventures that Sora and Riku had since they had first left Destiny Island.

"It was unless there someone else had found another way get around the Cornerstone's ability again" Sora suggested as that what happened the last time that he was here.

"Hey you two let talk about this more later as the King might need our help" Riku told them as two friends just nodded and then started making their way towards Cornerstone was kept.

After fighting a countless numbers of heartless and nobodies attacked the Sora, Riku, and Kairi as they fought there way towards the Hall of the Cornerstone. As they made there way through the castle however they noticed that there was not another living soul around expected for them, the heartless, and the nobodies. This could only mean one of two things had happened here and that being that everyone was already gone having their hearts taken by the heartless or killed by the nobodies or they had managed to escape ahead of time.

Though once they had gotten to the throne room something strange happened as none of them had seem to go beyond that point for some reason. The throne room itself was a mess as the throne was rip out of the ground and toss around room revealing the hidden entrance that laid underneath. Then from the entrance of the hidden passage way something came flying out an incredible fast speed, hit the ground, and slid until it was no more then a few feet away from where Sora was standing.

The something turned out to be someone rather and then something and what shocked Sora and his friend the most was who this turned out to be. As there laying on the ground was a severely beaten King Mickey covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes had been reduce to nothing more then rags and he was missing one gloves and one shoe.

"Is that you have pathetic and your suppose to be to have been a good fighter but Sora and Riku fought better then you did but then again that was then and this is now" a tall man in dressed a white and black Nobody outfit said. This person was no other then the former leader of Organization XII and the nobody of the man once known as Xehanort.

Sora and Riku just stared in shock as they were sure that they had beaten this guy back at the Realm of Nothingness.

"Wonder what I am doing here as you probably thought you two killed me back inside the Realm of Nothingness" Xemnas asked.

"Well it just so happens that I been invited into an another group that will allow me to continue to my dreams. All I have to do is help them get some things that they desired" he then said answering his own question.

"So the group your working for gave you a second chance at life but just how did you even get here as the Cornerstone of Light was suppose to keep away heartless and nobodies like yourself" Sora asked as it seem that he was still a nobody probably because his heart been destroyed already.

"Normally nobodies and heartless would not be able to come near here because of the Cornerstone of Light's ability however not everyone that is able to use the power of light is on the side of light. It was a person like this that allow me to come here. The heartless and nobodies that are now overrunning the castle were to act as decoy while I found the Cornerstone of Light" Xemnas told them.

"Was that light that came from the castle about ten minutes ago the Cornerstone of Light if so then why are you still here" Kairi asked.

"There was a second reason for me being here today as the Cornerstone was not the only target I was told to get today and by you coming here you actually saved me the trip of going to you instead" the former Organization XII leader said.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi got ready for a fight but just as they brought their keyblades they noticed that the tall gray hair nobody was no there standing in front of them.

"In addition to being brought back to life I have also been give a boost in power as well" Xemnas said from behind the three of them.

"I wonder how much of challenge the two of you will be to me know hopefully more then the King was" Xemnas said as he brought his Aerial Blades and rush at Sora and Riku who just barely managed not to be caught off guard by Xehanort's Nobody.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora and Riku collapsed to the ground with ragged clothes and huge number of cuts and bruises with a loud thump.

"You three proved to be more of challenge then that King of this castle and his friends but still you were no match for me now" Xemnas said as his Aerial Blades disappear.

He used his ability to is engulf Sora, Riku, and Kairi entire surroundings in pitch black nothingness, and then summon a million aerial blades lasers that surround them, forming a dome, and then immediately barraging them from all sides. Sora and Riku were able to dodge of huge number of them but were hit by huge number of them as well as they were trying to protect Kairi who collapsed from exhaustion after deflecting five thousand aerial blade lasers.

"It was fun but now to get down to business and the other thing I was order to obtain" he said as kicked them out to they way to get to Kairi who was laying behind then. Throwing Kairi over his shoulder his shoulder and then started walking into a portal that appeared from nowhere

'You think I going to let you take Kairi away thinking again' Sora thought as he managed to get up and follow after them through the same portal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year later….

Seventeen year old Sora's eyes shot open as he then brought his hand to cover his face. 'It been awhile since I had that dream' he thought. Stretching in the tree that he had slept in he began to wonder just what happened to Riku and King Mickey, more over what happened to Donald and Goofy as after his attack he mention that they were more a challenge then the three of them.

Sora then thought about all the thing that had happened since that day. One was that he had somehow did not ended up in the same place as Xemnas did and learned that their were not just different worlds in existence but entire different dimension as well. The group that had brought Xehanort's Nobody back to life was apparently spread through different dimensions as he had managed to learned during his travels. However despite having traveled for a year looking for clues and the rare occasion where he managed to find someone who knew work for the mutli-demension group, he still did not know that much about them or even what the name of this group was. As for how he got around to these different dimension he was not really sure himself but he guess it was just another power the Keyblade held that he did not know about. However he had no idea where his dimension was from his current location so he had no idea just who far or how close he was to it.

"Well I not giving up or going back until I found Kairi anyway" Sora said as jumped out the tree he was sleeping in and was about to start his search again. So caught up in his own thought he did not notice that he was on a crash course with someone that also was not really paying attention to where they were going either. Thus the two of them crashed into each other and were send crashing to the ground.

"I am sorry about that I was not looking where I was going" the Keyblade Master said as he offer to help the girl who just sat on the ground looking at him for a second before expecting his help.

'I wonder what wrong with her' Sora thought as he notice the lifeless expression on her face and in her eyes. He was about to ask her what her name was when she just walked off in the direction she was heading before they had crashed into each other.

'What strange girl' Sora thought as then went about his way.


End file.
